The advent of virtualization technologies for commodity computer hardware has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more virtual machines hosted by the single physical computing machine, with each virtual machine or computing instance being a software simulation acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides customers with the perception that the customers are the sole operators and administrators of a given hardware computing resource, while also providing application isolation and security among the various virtual machines. Furthermore, some virtualization technologies are capable of providing virtual resources that span two or more physical resources, such as a single virtual machine with multiple virtual processors that spans multiple distinct physical computing systems.
Businesses that operate data centers may interconnect computing systems included in the businesses' data centers with a virtualized computing service network operated by a computing service provider to support the businesses' operations. For example, the computing systems of both parties may be co-located (e.g., as part of a local network) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). Interconnecting a businesses' data center with a virtualized computing service may result in a type of partnership between a service provider and a business, thereby exposing the computing resources owned by each party to be utilized for various applications.